


Rabbit or Duck

by STUMPEDD



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I, M/M, dont know, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: Sometimes you're a rabbit, sometimes you're a duck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly referenced off Season 5, Episode 15 of How I Met Your Mother and Season 8, Episode 12 gets a call out but there are no spoilers I swear. So just enjoy this trash fluff ha

Anxiety would never admit it, but he was obsessed with How I Met Your Mother. He adored all the characters and enjoyed yelling at the screen to tell them to make better choices. It never worked, though, namely his rant about why Robin and Barney were perfect together. He was thankful he was alone at the time. The episode that got him most, was the valentine’s episode. They discussed the difference between a rabbit or duck in relationships. A rabbit is someone you hate, a duck is someone you love. A person can interchange between the two. The whole time, Anxiety thought. Who of the others was a rabbit and who was a duck?

It was apparent Morality was a duck. Not romantically, but Anxiety did admit he enjoyed the attention he got from the “dad” of the group. Logic was some weird rabbit-duck thing. He cared, and they did relate to each other in many forms, but at some point, he did find Logic a tad unrelatable and confusing. His dearest princey was irrefutably and completely a rabbit. No questions. He despised the creative and fanciful jerk. He would call him a rabbit to his face, but not only would he not understand the reference but he’d probably think Anxiety was calling him ‘cute’. As he thought more on the subject, perhaps he could try. Saying it in the meanest and more sarcastic tone ever. That would get his point across and help him vent through his undying hatred for the guy.

So next time he saw Roman, a name in which Anxiety hated, by the way, he muttered the phrase with an obvious eye-roll to really sell it. “You’re such a rabbit.”

There was a laugh, and Anxiety looked up. “I am not a rabbit. At least, not to you. Or anyone really. I am a duck. All love me across the lands.”

“As if,” Anxiety grumbled. Then, as he thought on it, he realized the strangest thing. At night he stayed up to think about the guy. His smile, his laugh, his eccentricity. Anxiety told himself he hated those things but really if he did, why would he keep himself up until two in the morning just waiting for a chance to talk to him. A chance to argue or complain. Wandering in circles thinking about things said to him during those arguments. The endearing and annoying fake facts he received time and time again. For the first time, Anxiety found himself unable to form a humorous or sarcastic comment in reply. He was frozen in these thoughts.

They were broken by Roman’s voice. “Why do you watch that show?”

Anxiety could breathe, he hadn't noticed the total freak out. “I watch it because Robin and Barney are the perfect couple and I yell at them a lot. Nothing else, though.”

“You cried during 812?”

“What no I-” Anxiety huffed and nodded. “Yes, I cried during 812 okay? It was a beautiful scene with a wonderful build-up.”

Roman grinned. His tongue ever so slightly sticking through his teeth. That was the type of smile that made Anxiety melt. “Huh, so do you think Barney was more of a duck to rabbit or rabbit to duck situation?”

Anxiety couldn't fathom why in the world Roman would spend time talking to him about this, but he let it slide. It was nice to get his emotions out about the show he secretly adored. “I’d say swan to duck. The feelings were always there but one day they sort of just faded off.”

Roman nodded thoughtfully, seemingly agreeing. Then he dropped the bomb. “What about us? Am I a rabbit to rabbit, or swan to a rabbit?”

Anxiety thought for a half-second and then shut off. He suddenly went to auto-pilot and couldn't control a single action. Those actions included moving closer to and flickering his eyes all across princey’s face. His princey. That was the nickname he'd given Roman the second they met. No one else used it, and when they did they knew insistently to correct themselves. It was Anxiety’s favorite word. He kept moving closer as he thought gleefully on the nickname. Suddenly, they were two inches apart. Anxiety finally gained control of his words. Nothing else, he could only speak of his own free will. He chose to use that in the best way. “You've always been a swan to me,” he whispered.

Suddenly their lips were connected. Anxiety’s arms wrapped gently around the back princey’s neck. He felt hands on his hips, drawing him in closer and he couldn't help but smile. When they finally drew back, both of them were still in the spellbound post-haze. It was wonderful. They played a game of ‘who’s going to say something first?’ and it was an intense one. Finally, it was Roman who decided to take lead. “You started as an ugly duckling who grew into my swan.”

Anxiety took that as a compliment. After all, ugly or not, a duck is a duck. Without thought, he swooped in for one more kiss, but this time he was certain he'd get a good response. He was correct as Roman returned the action and after that, Anxiety called Roman ‘swan’ and in return, Anxiety was dubbed ‘duckling.’ Everyone else was in complete confusion over this but no matter how much they asked they would never get an answer. It was a private little thing and it was theirs. It was Anxiety and Roman’s dumb little thing and nothing and no one could take it away.

**Author's Note:**

> stop my sinful hand


End file.
